Last To Admit It
by JacktheSinister JaketheJust
Summary: Justin harbors more than respect for the leader of the Nexus but finds it almost impossible to tell him how he feels, especially with someone around. Now that they are all traveling together in the same car will Justin be able to get his thoughts out or will it all blow up in his face?


******Disclaimer: I own nothing and this story does not depict the ideas or feelings of those that are mentioned. Please enjoy!**

For Sallie Sims  
Merry Christmas Love  
Rating: M  
Pairings: Heath X Justin, Wade X Justin  
Implied Pairings: Sheamus X Heath, Wade X Otunga  
Warnings: Strong Language, Sexual Situations/Scene, Otunga Bashing (Unintentional... sorta)**  
**

I did this as a secret santa on DA for 2010. I don't know why it's never made it up before now... I know it is rather dated being as Nexus was still together when I wrote it with only Heath, Otunga, Wade, and Justin. Either way, I hope you enjoy it since it's been collecting dust waiting to be uploaded.

* * *

_**Last To Admit It**_

Justin smiled, the wind whipping through his hair as he, Barrett, Heath, and Otunga flew down the road, Otunga and Heath in the front seats, Heath driving and Otunga cursing at him to "slow down" and "be more careful". Just could only chuckle at Heath's replies of "shut up", "touch this wheel again and I'll crash us intentionally", and his personal favorite "Wade isn't saying anything so stop being a cry baby".

He looked over at Wade, the wind whipping through his hair aw well, making the taller man look even more beautiful than he already did. Justin tried not to stare as he watched the leader of the Nexus look out onto the ocean, his green eyes cast far out across the ocean, like he was trying to travel the entire sea with a mere glance.

Justin sighed, he missed feeling the wind in his hair and it had taken him over an hour into convincing Wade that they could all travel together in a convertible and still be comfortable. He smiled, glad that he had won and that the road Heath was taking was filled with very few people, giving Heath the idea that he could speed around the dangerous curves, making everyone feel like they were going to be either flipped or thrown from the car.

The smell of sea salt air slapped Wade hard in the face and it really made him miss home more than he thought it would. His eyes were focused out across the sea, wishing he could be back home with his parents and family for a little while. Even though he really enjoyed where he was in the company and as much as he liked his fellow members, he was getting a bit homesick. He wanted to chuckle at that thought, a thirty year old man getting home sick. He smirked only slightly, blinking and finding that the once burning sun was starting to set. He missed the sunsets of home too, he realized.

"Beautiful huh?" Justin asked, leaning in closer to the bigger man. "The sunset." He pointed to the half circle that burned dark orange as it made a slow decent into the dark blue water. "I haven't seen a sunset like that since I was a kid back at home."

Wade nodded, looking back into the brown eyes. "Me either. I miss them. I used to get a good view when I was living in Liverpool. On good days you could see the Irish Sea. It really was beautiful, and when you went to the coast, all you could see was ocean."

Justin smiled as Wade talked on. He'd never found a subject that they could talk about so openly. It was nice. He loved the deep voice of the slightly older male more than he cared to admit. In all actuality, he liked Wade more than he cared to admit.

"You probably know this already though, you were in England for a while. And Cape Town is right next to the ocean anyway."

Justin nodded, the soft look in those eyes making him melt right in his seat. "Yeah, if you look past the bay all you see is ocean. It's really beautiful. Like your eyes."

"What?" Otnuga asked, turning in his seat and eyeing Justin. He'd been eavesdropping on the entire conversation between the two, sure that when they stopped he was going to make Justin trade him places. He was going to get Barrett, not Justin, if it killed him.

"The ocean, sometimes it looks green, like Wade's eyes," he said, shrugging. He tried to ignore the intruder into his and Wade's conversation, finding that the air of conversation had blown past and Wade didn't discuss the sunset, or anything of the UK.

Heath looked back at the silent two in his rear view and as soon as a turn came up, he took it sharp, causing Justin to more or less end up half way in Wade's lap. He smiled, Otunga stuck on trying to cling to the car to keep from being thrown out, which meant his attention was on something other than Wade.

Wade tried not the blush as he helped Justin off of him and back on his side of the car. "Heath, you're going to kill someone like that, cut it out!" he snapped, looking back towards the now fading sea to keep his mind off of how close the handsome South African had been to him.

Justin could help but blush as he looked down at his hands. He was more embarrassed that he thought he ever could be when Wade had looked at him with wide eyes. "Yeah!" he agreed, scooting close to the edge of the seat and propping his arm on the edge and sighing. He knew he liked the other member of Nexus, but that didn't mean that Wade had anything towards him other than team membership and being his leader. He looked up into the rear view mirror with a saddened look, finding Heath's apologetic eyes less than helpful in his dreary thoughts. He tried not to think about it as they made their way away from the coast and to their destination.

Once they had stopped at a hotel for the evening, it was decided that they would bunk to save money. They easily got to conjoined rooms, with two queen beds in each, and where ever one crashed was his bed.

Justin pulled his duffle bag from the car and threw it over his shoulder, hoping a hot shower would make him feel better. "I call one of the showers," he stated, his voice lackluster and quiet. He took his key card from Heath before going inside and immediately made his way into one of the bathrooms. He set his things down before sitting on the lid of the toilet and rubbing his face with his hands. He couldn't believe that he'd looked so stupid in front of Wade. He'd practically been in the man's lap and the only reaction he'd gotten was a half surprised look and pushed back on his side of the car. He felt stupid, as he got up and stripped. He turned on the hot tab on and eased in the cold until it was perfect before stepping in and letting the water fun over him.

The thought of Wade's smile, made Justin weak in the knees and those eyes, they were even more beautiful in the sunset than he could ever imagine. "Fuck," he groaned, resting his forehead against the surround's wall and sighed. He could feel between his legs getting stiff, just the thought of Wade making him hard. He didn't want to feel like that when he knew Wade was in the same or next room, and probably hear him if he tried to relieve the tension, which he did most nights when he was traveling alone or with Heath.

He tried to smirk under the hot spray, thinking of him and Heath as travel buddies. They would spend hours up talking, mostly Justin about Wade and how he just wanted to get it all off his mind. Then they would joke around and talk about home and work, and on occasion, they would fall into bed together. That was happening more and more frequently, finding that they both enjoyed the sex between them, but their feelings never changed. Neither of them said any endearing words to the other, nor did they ever sneak off to do it at work. It was a nightly duty between them to relieve the sexual tension that had welled up in them both.

Justin couldn't ignore the throbbing when the image of himself and Heath in the shower popped into his mind's eye. His back was pushed against the back wall, the water beating down on Heath's back as he impaled Justin over and over again, the long legs wrapped around the small waist and arms around the beautiful neck. Their lips fought just as hard against each other like their tongues and teeth did.

"Fuck," he groaned, touching the engorged head, wondering how he was going to stay quiet long enough to finish what he knew had to be done. He could barely keep his mouth shut when it was touched by someone else, but his own fingers were skilled at what he liked, which made it harder for him to not make noise.

Easing his hand around the base, Justin squeezed tight before moving up and down his shaft, biting his lower lip to keep from whimpering out. He started out slow, bringing two fingers to his mouth to suck on, these two keeping him from groaning out loud. He moved faster over his shaft, finding him coming closer and closer to climax. He let out a single groan, pulling his fingers from his mouth to move lower.

Before he ever got the chance to ease the first one into himself, the door flung open, Heath being the one holding the door shut before locking it to keep what sounded like an angry Otunga out.

"Hey Justin," he said, seeing the flushed cheeks and the hard cock that was still in Justin's strong hand. He smirked, leaving the door and making his way towards Justin. "Want some help with that?"

Justin shook his head, knowing it would look worse if Heath was in the shower with him too long. "I'm okay," he whimpered, the head leaking heavily. He had been so close, he'd just needed a few more strokes and he would've been done and able to finish his shower without any problems.

"Looks like you could use a little help there," Heath teased, pulling the clear cover back and dropping to his knees outside the shower stall. "C'mere."

Justin couldn't say no as he moved closer to Heath after shutting off the water, the strong hand taking him and stroking the throbbing erection. He groaned loudly, gasping when Heath took him into his mouth and began to suckle the head teasingly. "God, that's just too damn good," he groaned, winding a wet hand into the red locks and tugging gently. He loved the way Heath sucked him off, it was probably the best mouth he'd ever had on him and he couldn't deny it.

Heath smirked, one hand coming to tease the heavy balls, the other sneaking up to tease Justin's entrance. He couldn't help but love the feeling of the tight muscle quivering at his light touch. He pulled away for only a moment and pressed a kiss to Justin's hip. "You know you want more than a blow job," he teased, easing the first finger into Justin. "You want all of this, say it."

Justin shook his head, pushing Heath to take his cock in his mouth again. "Not tonight Heath, Wade's right outside. He'll hear me," he groaned, his other hand falling victim to tugging at the long red hair.

Heath groaned around Justin, the husky voice causing his own cock to throb. "So? If he hears you, he might want to hear more later tonight after we drug Otunga and he passes out," he whispered, moving up Justin's body and nipping at the pebbled nipples. "You know you need me."

Justin nodded, stepping out of the shower and bending over the sink making it easy for Heath to take him. "Hurry," he groaned, reaching back and pulling his cheeks away to show his puckered hole.

Heath smirked. He loved how needy Justin got when he was so close. He pulled his pants down to his knees before coming up behind Justin and resting the head of his cock against Justin's pucker. "This what you want?" he asked gently, leaning over the long back and pressing a kiss to a shoulder blade.

Justin nodded, easing back into Heath's hips. "Yes please," he groaned, the cold counter no longer looking as good as it once had. "Please Heath I'm getting cold."

Heath was happy to oblige. He sunk into the darker male before groaning loudly, his teeth sinking into the tan skin. "God Justin, you always feel so fucking good." He started his steady pace grabbing Justin's hips and kneading them softly as he slammed into the back of the older male. His hair stuck to his forehead as he watched himself fuck Justin in the mirror, the very mirror that was giving him the sight of how Justin looked, those orgasmic looks that could make anyone cum in a few minutes.

Justin pulled one hand into his mouth, biting on it viciously to keep from crying out with pleasure. He and Heath were a secret that didn't need to be broadcasted to the other two originals left in Nexus. Looking into the mirror he could see the pleasured look on Heath's face, and suddenly deep down he wished that he could feel something other than the sexual attraction for the other man. It would make it easier than tip toeing around the man that he really had feelings fore.

Heath groaned, pressing kiss after kiss on the back of Justin before shifting his hips and slamming right into the bundle of nerves that he knew would send Justin into an complete pile of sweat and moans. He wasn't disappointed when Justin let out a pleasurable scream.

Justin knew Wade and Otunga had to have heard him yell out as Heath hit his sweet spot. "Dammit Heath, harder," he growled, reaching back and grabbing Heath's shirt to pull him closer. "Fuck me harder!" He groaned again, forgetting about being quiet.

Justin gasped out and felt the height of his orgasm coming closer. Unfortunately, he wouldn't feel it because the door flung open, Wade standing there with what looked like a homemade pick in his hand, a surprised look on his face. Justin's eyes widened, as he saw the dark green eyes look over him and Heath, their bodies still connected. "Wade! Wait it's not…"

Heath waited for Justin to say the cliché term, knowing that it was what it looked like. He didn't dare pull out of the gorgeous man, sure that it would only cause more problems than what they already had.

Wade didn't say a word as he shut the bathroom door, leaving Justin and Heath to finish what they had started. Once the door clicked shut he sighed, looking towards the room, finding Otunga lying across one bed with a magazine in his hand, an all knowing look across his face.

"Find them fucking?" David asked, shutting the magazine and sitting up. "You could be too if you join me on this bed."

Wade rolled his eyes, storming out of the hotel room and out into the hallway trying to find solace in someplace away from the sight he'd just seen.

* * *

Justin was heartbroken, the hurt look in Wade's eyes making him cringe as he dressed, forgetting completely about the shower he was supposed to be taking. He wasn't even listening to the apology that was coming out of Heath's mouth. He just didn't want to hear it.

"Justin, I'm sorry! I didn't think it would go like that," Heath said, his own clothes back on and straightened. He pulled Justin to his chest, the tears in the brown eyes falling harder than he'd ever seen. "I'm so sorry."

Justin clung to Heath for only a moment before pulling away and wiping his eyes. He had to tell Wade that it wasn't exactly what he saw. Yes, it was sex. Yes, it was consensual. But no, it wasn't because they were an exclusive couple. "I have to find way to tell Wade now. This is not what I wanted him to see or get the wrong idea from."

Heath nodded, leading them out of the bathroom and into the first hotel room, finding Otunga smiling at them, his eyes dark with mischief.

"Looks like I'm going to get him long before you will Gabriel. After that little stunt, I'm surprised he didn't call you a slut," David said smugly, finding it nice to have less competition for the leader of Nexus.

"Oh shove it up your ass Otunga. You're just pissed that Barrett was more into torturing Cena than he is in fucking you. Justin has a better chance of getting with Wade even if he'd been caught fucking a dozen guys at once, than you ever will," Heath snapped, flipping the dark skinned man off and turning Justin towards the door. "Go find Wade, Otunga wouldn't open his mouth like that if he was still here."

"What makes you say that?" David asked, standing and getting nose to nose with Slater. "I'd say whatever the hell I wanted in front of anyone."

Justin ignored the arguing two and eased his way out of the room and into the hallway. He didn't know where he would look to find Wade, nor did he think it was a wise choice at that point in time. He sighed, finding himself making his way up to the top floor where the pool and hot tub where. He didn't want to swim, nor did he want to soak, but the warm air calmed him down just enough to stop thinking about how bad he'd messed up.

He whimpered, finding a beach chair and sitting down in it, stretching his legs out and leaning back. He crossed his arms over his chest and tried not to think about Wade's face or how bad he's looked spread out over the counter with Heath behind him. He hated that one little slip of lust had led to Wade breaking into the bathroom to see them.

Justin sighed again, letting time just pass him by as he tried not to think about Wade but failing miserably. After a few hours he stood, finding his pants a little damp from the water soaked air. He made his way back to the rooms, sliding his key through the first door and finding the lights off. He didn't think he'd been gone that long, but the green numbers read about three in the morning. He sighed, his eyes adjusting to the darkness to see Wade, an arm over his eyes, occupied the first bed as he slept.

He smiled, walking up to the bed and leaning in. "It wasn't exactly what you think it is," he whispered, pressing a kiss to the lax lips, easing away after a moment, knowing that he wouldn't be kissed back. "We aren't together because you're the one I have feelings for Wade." He moved away, feeling better that he'd finally said it out loud. Although, he knew Wade hadn't heard him, it was nice to at least say it to his face.

He made his way into the second room, knowing that Otunga had the second bed, he never let anyone else have the bed in the same room as Wade's. He felt around for the conjoined doors and made his way into the same room as Heath, finding the TV on with the volume mute to light his way. Justin smiled softly, Heath's curled up form snoozing easily away, the cover half over his face to block out the light from the television. He couldn't help but thank Heath in his mind before crawling in between the cold sheets and falling asleep as well, leaving the TV on, unable to find the remote that Heath had probably hid.

* * *

The next day was filled with an uncomfortable silence, all of them piled in the car, Justin in the back seat with Heath, David completely sure that he was driving, with Wade riding shotgun. They were only another day from the arena, but it felt like the time just crept by, and it wasn't long before they had stopped off at the last hotel of the week.

Wade booked the rooms, this time getting rooms that weren't conjoined and on opposite sides of the hall. He handed Heath the two key cards for his room and kept the two to his. Just as silently as he'd been the night before, he took his things up to his room, leaving the others to find their own way up.

Justin was the one to make his way up last, the elevator completely silent except his breathing. "I really messed up," he whispered, stepping out of the elevator once it had opened again and looked around for Heath's room, he was sure that David had already taken the other bed in Wade's room. He pulled his cell from his pocket and sent Heath a text for the room number. Once it was sent back, he made his way away from the elevators and to the room.

Justin knocked lightly, waiting for Heath to open the door so he could just fall into bed and get an early start to bed. He heard the footsteps and tried to smile.

Heath was the one to open the door, only he wasn't alone. "Hey buddy, I got a different room buddy tonight. Otunga's already asleep."

"You didn't drug him, did you?" Justin asked incredulously. "I mean we just got here. He could have wrecked with all of us in the car."

Heath smiled. "That why we stopped so early and he couldn't say no to rooming with me because he was almost out. Wade is in room 334 on the other end of the hall. Maybe you should try explaining things to him. Here's the key card he gave David. I'm sure he won't mind not having to worry about getting raped in the middle of the night for once." He smiled, pulling Justin in for a hug. "I'm still really sorry about everything Justin. I know we're just fuck buddies, but I want you to be happy with Wade so, I just thought I should tell you that I'm breaking it all off," he finally said, pulling away. "Now you can be happy and I can get that tall jar of mayonnaise as Cena calls him.

Justin only chuckled, taking the key card, and running a hand through the red hair one last time. "Good luck Heath," he said, leaning in and pressing a kiss to the soft lips. "With him, you're going to need it."

"Just go tell Wade how you feel!"

Justin smiled, almost running down the hallway to Wade's door only to freeze when he got to it. Should he just open it or should he knock. He decided to just open it, Wade might ignore it any other way.

"Otunga, you know I've been thinking," Wade started, when he heard the door open. He'd only given David the other key to his room. "What you said last night about the sex."

Justin stood still, honestly finding that this was the last thing he wanted to know. He was glad that the room design had him hidden from Wade, as the room made a curve to the left.

Justin didn't want to hear it. He didn't want to know what Wade was going to say next, he thought, his heart racing in his chest. He couldn't stand to hear that Wade wanted to have sex with David. It was just too painful.

"Tonight, we can try it," he finished, turning to find the room empty. "Otunga?"

Justin could feel tears in his eyes, as his stuff dropped to the floor making a loud thump. He stepped backwards, finding himself against the door, his numb hands trying to find the handle while his head filled with fuzziness. "No, it's not supposed to be like this," he mumbled, looking up to find the shocked eyes of Wade.

Wade heard the drop of the bag but nothing else. He made his way towards the door, finding that it hadn't been David there listening silently to him. "Justin," he whispered, the tears evident on the tanned cheeks. "Why are you here?"

Justin shook his head. "Does it matter?" he asked softly, trying to turn to leave. He barely got the door open before Wade had slammed it shut.

"Yes, it does matter. Why the hell are you here?" he snapped, his hand firmly planted against the door, the other lifting Justin's chin up so they could look each other in the face. "Where is David?"

Justin shook his head, the anger clear in Wade's voice. "He's with Heath, they decided to bunk so I had no choice but to come down here," he clarified, ignoring the pounding of his heart and how the pressure was making his ears hurt. "I'm sorry."

Wade looked into the dark eyes, taking the hand from Justin's chin to wipe away the ugly tears. "Why are you crying?" he asked, his voice softening.

Justin couldn't lie. "What you said," he whimpered, trying but unable to get away from the soft hand that brushed his tears away.

"You and Heath were just fucking in the bathroom last night. Do you want David too?" Wade snarled, forcefully grabbing Justin's falling chin again.

Justin shook his head. "I wanted you," he answered, admitting softly that it was the leader of the pack he really wanted. "Heath and I just do it to relieve tension. We aren't a couple, if that's what you were thinking."

Wade was beyond surprised. "You what?" he asked, finding nothing but the truth in the dark eyes.

"Wade, I've wanted you since I met you at NXT and when you started the Nexus, I thought it would give me a chance to tell you, but I never got that far. Otunga's always around and it's not a secret that he wants you too. I never thought I would get a chance with him around because you two were always together. So Heath and I always roomed together and we started talking and one night we just decided that it would help us out if we just used each other to relieve our needs with," Justin explained, crossing his arms over his chest and pulling away from Wade's grip. "I've always liked you Wade… I've just never been able to get the guts to tell you."

"And then I walked in on you and Heath," Wade finished, backing up from Justin slightly. His mind was blown with all the information he'd been given. "You've always liked me?"

Justin nodded, looking up and into the conflicted green eyes. He tried to smile softly, a bold hand reach up to touch the soft cheek. "I've never lied to you Wade."

Wade nodded, the warm hand caressing his cheek. He'd always thought the younger man was cute, but he never thought he had half a chance of doing anything with him. "Justin," he started, taking his hands and cupping the clean shaven-cheeks of the other man. He looked into the dark eyes one last time before leaning in and pressing a kiss to the soft lips, his own green eyes closing.

Justin smiled softly; leaning into the gentle kiss that Wade had given him. He groaned, feeling his knees get weak. He reached out, resting his hands on Wade's shoulders to keep from falling. When he was released from the kiss all Justin could do was smile. "Are you saying that you like me too?" he asked, hoping beyond hope that Wade would say yes.

Wade looked down at the floor before looking back at Justin with a loving look. "Of course I do," he answered, pulling Justin to his chest. "I wouldn't have been so pissed off seeing you and Heath together if I didn't."

Justin smiled, kissing Wade again this time, wrapping his arms around the taller man's neck. His tongue played along the lower lip, trying to coax Wade's out to play. He wasn't disappointed when the pink tongue slid out and into his mouth, ravishing every bit of it and easily dominating him. He pulled away breathless, surprised how good of a kisser Wade was. "Do you really want to have sex with Otunga?"

Wade shook his head, move on arm that wrapped around the small waist to Justin's ass. "I rather do it with you. If you want to," he whispered, leaning in and nipping at Justin's ear. "Tonight even, if you don't think that's pushing it."

Justin shook his head, allowing Wade to move them over to the bed before attacking the South African's mouth again.

* * *

Otunga woke groggy, wondering where he was. "What the hell?" he asked, sitting up only to find Heath already packing his stuff from around the room. "What the hell are you doing in here? Barrett's going to be pissed."

"You aren't in Barrett's room. You're in mine. Justin is in Wade's room," Heath answered, smiling. "And from the sound of it last night, I think you're out of the competition for him."

Otunga's eyes widened, jumping up from the bed and running down the hall. "Wade!" he yelled, coming to the ajar door to see Wade and Justin just inside the door sharing a kiss.

* * *

(A/N): For once I don't have anything to say. Thoughts and comments are wonderful though!

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


End file.
